Tenni
by DeprLugia
Summary: Az Angel-kötet III. fejezeteként. Avengers/Midgard őrei crossover. A Bosszúállók idejében járunk. A hibás döntések következményekkel járnak...


**.**

**†****«.¸¸.°´¯`* ****Tenni**** *´¯`°.¸¸.»****†**

**.**

**Az Angel-kötet III. fejezeteként. Avengers/Midgard őrei crossover.**

**A Bosszúállók idejében járunk.**

**A hibás döntések következményekkel járnak. Ha a vezető hibázik, a hibák további hibákat és súlyosabb következményeket szülnek. Az adott szónak mindig ára van. Ki hibázik és miért? Ki ígér és ki fizeti meg az árát? Ki és miért kénytelen cselekedni? Vajon minden hiba végzetes? Létezik a lehetetlen, vagy csak a helyreállíthatatlan sötétség?**

Az előzmények megismeréséhez nem árt elolvasni **april45 **történetét, akinek nem múló hálával köszönöm az engedélyét és legfőképpen a fantáziája sorokba öntését, hogy ezáltal a történetem publikálódhatott.

Továbbá hálásan köszönöm a használati és hozzájárulási engedélyt **daren**-nek, nélküle nem jöhetett volna létre e mű ebben a formában! Ezer köszönet! :) Róla részletezést a harmadik fejezet végén találhattok, addig felesleges lelőnöm a „poént".

A történetem egy új fejezet a Midgard őrei című történetben, mely a 20. fejezet közepén lép be, pontosan ott, ahol megtámadják a központot Bartonék. Egy-két kisebb dolgot átírtam a kényelem szempontjából.

**.**

**Figyelem!**A cselekmény során a jelentetek megírását kilencven százalékban alapos és hosszú kutatómunka előzte meg, igyekeztem minél hitelesebb és pontosabb képet festeni a bekövetkezett eseményekről. Ennél hitelesebb csak akkor lehetne, ha magam is az adott témák szakértője lennék, de nem vagyok az, szóval ezzel kell beérni.

**.**

**HA A TÖRTÉNETEM FELKELTETTE A FIGYELMEDET, megkérnélek, hogy a Merengős feltöltéseim között** (nem szükséges regisztrálni /a komment íráshoz sem!/, katt a nevemre, ott a bemutatkozásom alatti szöveg tartalmazza a linkket, vagy beírod google-be a felhasználónevemet és a Merengő szót és az első találat lesz az) **olvasd el, mivel a történet interaktív,** tehát a fejezetekben több képet is elhelyeztem, amelyeket ide nem lehet feltölteni, mert ez a honlap egy váza! **Ha már annyit dolgoztam vele, tisztelj meg azzal, hogy ott olvasod el, köszönöm!**

Ismétlem, hogy oda nem szükséges a regisztráció, még a komment íráshoz sem!

**.**

**.**

**†****«.¸¸.°´¯`* ****Bevezető**** *´¯`°.¸¸.»****†**

**.**

Íme egy rövid összefoglaló a Midgard őrei történet első tizenkilenc és fél fejezetéről:

Emily Brook egy huszonegy éves, nem éppen átlagos lány. Magas, igen csinos, ráadásul intelligens és tudásszomjas fiatal, sötétbarna szemekkel és gesztenyebarna hajjal. Természetfeletti képességekkel született, amelyek 18 éves korában mutatkoztak meg, és ahogy telt az idő, Emily folyamatosan edzette a testét és a képességeit, hogy mind többet hozhasson ki magából és az erejéből. A képességét megismerve rájött, hogy a körülötte lévő energia irányításával és átalakításával rengeteg mindent véghezvihet; tárgyakat képes lebegtetni, anyagokat átalakítani, a saját energiájából tüzet gyújtani és eloltani, sőt, képes egyfajta erőteret létrehozni, vagy akár gyógyítani is.

Később megtudta, hogy meridiánnak született, és a hozzá hasonlók sajnálatosan rossz célokra használták az erejüket, ezért a SHIELD elfogta és kivégezte többüket. Emily az erejét mindig mások megsegítésére használta, soha nem élt vissza a képességeivel, de a tevékenységére a SHILED is felfigyelt és szerették volna a lányt kihallgatni a szándékairól, Emily azonban nem vállalta be a kétes meghívást egy idegen, fegyveres titkosszolgálattól, így őt is üldözőbe vették. Az évekig tartó macska-egér harc során a lány rengeteg országban megfordult, számos kultúrát megismert és számtalan egyetem hallgatója volt. Mindenhol tanult valamit. Az testét és a képességeit sikerült összehangolnia és folyamatosan fejlesztette magát. Tiszta szívű volt és végig egyenes maradt. Nem tudta megállni, hogy a képességével ne segítsen másokon, így fordult elő, hogy egy őt ért támadás során történt balesetben megmentette Fury életét. Felsőfokú tanulmányokat végzett és igencsak szeret belemerülni a skandináv mitológiába.

Új-Mexikóban utolérte egy másik szervezet, akik fegyverként akarták használni a meridiánokat. A lányt elfogták, de az ereje segítségével sikerült megszöknie a fogságból, azonban ezért óriási árat fizetett: a vallatások és a bánásmód legyengítette, a helyzete pedig kétségbeejtő volt, így bármilyen áron menekülnie kellett. Korábban sosem ölt embert, azonban a menekülése során felszabadult ereje felrobbantotta a létesítményt, ahol kísérletezni akartak rajta.

Másnap ismét rátaláltak és harcba keveredtek, amit Emily elbukott: a napokig tartó fogva tartás, a kínvallatások és a menekülés minden erejét felemésztette. Ekkor érkezett meg a SHIELD, akik a szervezetet a helyszínen elfogták és a lányt Fury a gondjaiba vette, a SHIELD központba vitte és ellátta.

Egy hosszú beszélgetés során az igazgató bizalmat szavaz Emilynek, aki így az állomáson maradhat. Hamar összebarátkozik a katonákkal és titokban figyelmezteti Furyt azokról az információkról, amik a központi adatbázisuk feltörésénél a tudomására jutottak; eltussolt halálesetek, mocskos ügyek, kísérletek. Elmondja, hogy a tanács mindent és mindenkit lehallgat és megfigyel, hogy nem bízhat bennük, mert egészen más terveik vannak, mint amit az igazgató elé tárnak. A férfi végül elfogadja a szavát és megbízik benne, ezzel titokban hátat fordítva a tanácsnak.

Közben történik egy visszaemlékezés; Tony egy előadás után véletlenül csapdába ejti a már három éve menekülésben lévő Emilyt, akinek az elfogására a SHIELD korábban felbérelte. Mikor kiderül a lány személyazonossága, értesíti a szervezetet, azonban a lány meggyőzi őt az igazságról – amit Fury nagy kegyesen elhallgatott vagy megmásított előtte –, ezért elengedi Emilyt, akivel egészen összemelegednek. :)

Fury bemutatja neki a Zsenit, akivel az igazgató követelésére egy csatában összemérik az erejüket. A párharcban aratott győzelem során megsérül Tony, akit Emily ellát, majd meggyógyít. Az orvosi szobában elragadja őket a hév, ekkor nyit rájuk az igazgató és elzavarja a Playboyt, majd figyelmezteti a lányt, hogy a tanács ki akarja iktatni a sikeres erődemonstráció miatt. A Zseni gondjaira bízza és segít megszökni neki, mielőtt a katonák elfognák.

Extra chapterként lévő eseményeket nem lőném le, mert e történet eseményeihez nem releváns, és jobban szeretném, ha inkább elolvasnátok. :D

Szóval Emily több hetet töltött a Stark Toronyban Tony vendégeként, mely során igen nagyon összemelegedtek, azonban mielőtt megtörtént volna az „elhálás", abban maradtak, hogy ennek a kapcsolatnak nem lehet tartós jövője, így inkább megmaradtak szoros barátságban. A lány ráadásul egy kis fondorlatossággal újra összehozta Tonyt és Peppert. Ezen kívül a Zseni és Emily rendkívül hatékonyan dolgoztak együtt a laborban; Tonynak sikerült megfertőznie a lányt is a tudományos érdeklődésével, és így ő is mélyebbre ható ismereteket szerzett a férfi mellett.

Négy hét elteltével Fury telefonon tájékoztatta, hogy a tanács tagjait leváltották, az új tanács elfogadta Emily SHIELD tagságát is, ezért visszahívta a központba. A bázison bemutatja neki az új felettesét, akinek engedelmességgel tartozik majd. Nem sejthette, hogy az új főnöke nem más, mint Coulson ügynök, akivel már egészen jó kapcsolatot ápolnak.

Ismét egy flasblack, ahol megtudjuk, hogyan is ismerkedett össze Emily az őt üldöző Coulson ügynökkel (amiről szintén nem ejtek szót, ezzel is inspirálva titeket a sztori elolvasására.)

Tehát mindkét ügynök örömmel fogadta az új beosztásukat.

Azonban Emily hiába volt bensőséges kapcsolatban mindkét felettesével, sokszor nem követte a kiadott utasításokat, és bár nem történt baj, ezzel mindannyiszor veszélybe sodorta az emberek életét. Túlontúl fiatal és makacs, nagyon nehezen képes belátni a szabályok és parancsok követésének fontosságát, emiatt pedig óriási feszültségek születnek a bázis falai között – nem elég, hogy a tanács nem bízik Emilyben, de a lány újra és újra bizonyítja, hogy mennyire rászolgál erre. Hiába próbálják a felettesei terelgetni, elmagyarázni neki a szabályok fontosságát és az elkövetett hibáit, a lány ugyan bocsánatot kér, de a tévedését nem hajlandó belátni. Az emberekhez hűséges akár az élete árán is, nem a szabályokhoz.

Amikor a Tesseracttal gondok adódnak Fury elindul, hogy Coulson ügynök segítségére legyen, Emilyt pedig utasítja a bázison maradásra. Út közben felveszi a kapcsolatot a kockánál tevékenykedő ügynökkel, és elmondja, hogy sikerült a lányt a bázison tartania, ekkor a másik tájékoztatja ennek a biztonsági óvintézkedésnek az okáról. Arról, hogy Tony mérései szerint a Tesseract energiája majdnem megegyezik a lány erejével, és ez a hasonlóság nemcsak hogy felerősítheti Emily erejét, de meg is vadíthatja azt, ezért nem biztonságos a kocka közelében tartózkodnia. Megegyeztek, hogy nem mondják el ezt az információt a lánynak, de azt nem tudhatták, hogy a beszélgetésüket Em lehallgatta.

Fury kérésére Tony a bázisra megy, ahol még épp elkapja a dühösen és csalódottan szökni készülő lányt, és egy, a képességeit blokkoló karperecet zár a csuklójára. Emily nem örül a kapott „ajándéknak", de nem tudja levenni az ékszert. Ekkor kibékülnek és a férfi megígéri neki, hogy vigyázni fog rá.

Közben a kutatóbázison beindulnak az események: a kocka beindul, megérkezik Loki, elszökik Clinttel és a kockával, a földi bázis pedig felrobban.

Az igazgató tájékoztatja Tonyékat a történtekről, majd visszatér Coulsonnal a központba. Megbeszélték, hogy megóvják a földet a veszélytől és összehívják a Bosszúállókat.

Megtörténik a csapat nagy találkozása a hídon, Emily megfogadja Natashának, hogy ha kell, megöli Lokit azért, hogy kiszabadítsa a túszait és megóvja a földet. Megtalálják Lokit Stuttgardban, és az események tovább folynak a medrükben. Miközben a csapat elmegy elfogni Lokit, Coulson rábírja Emilyt, hogy gyakoroljon a katonákkal közelharcot. Elfogják a mágust és Thor is becsatlakozik, végül együtt indulnak meg a bázisra a fogollyal. Phil gyakorlás végén értesíti Emilyt a jó hírről, majd pihenni küldi azzal az ígérettel, hogy azonnal felkelti, ha a csapat megérkezik a bázisra. Végül mégsem vitte rá a lélek, hogy felébressze, így tovább aludt, miközben a csapat és a fogoly megérkezett.

Emily kapcsolata nem felhőtlen Rogres-szel: lány nem képes elviselni egy olyan megrögzött, szabályokat követő vezetőt, mint a Kapitány, aki ráadásul a „kis kimaradása" miatt régimódinak tűnik Emily szemében. Nem tetszik neki a feladatokhoz való hozzáállása, emiatt néha összezörrennek, de később összecsiszolódnak.

**ITT** eltérnék a történetben: nálam a hídon való első összefutáskor ismerkedik meg Emily és Steve, valamint a lány nem ébred fel Loki érkezésére.

Továbbá Emily nem találkozik Lokival, mikor a varázslót megszöktetik, így a történet az eredetiben a 21/1. fejezet elején zárul.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**†****«.¸¸.°´¯`* ****I./1. ****Tenni**** valamit *´¯`°.¸¸.»****†**

**.**

**.**

Óriási zűrzavar volt. A robbanás az egész hajót megrázta. Több bejáraton át S.H.I.E.L.D. katonáknak öltözött ellenséges harcosok lepték el a bázist, és Tony szomorúan állapította meg a tényt, hogy a behatolók bizony jobban harcolnak ugyanazokkal a fegyverekkel, mint a saját katonáik.

A betörés célja egyértelműnek tűnt: kiszabadítani Lokit. Azonban Tony a nagy felfordulásban nem feledkezhetett meg Emilyről sem, hiszen a lány még mindig nem használhatta a képességeit, hála az ő karkötőjének, amit a csuklójára zárt. A kis műszer miatt most teljesen védtelenül kényszerült szembenézni a támadókkal. Tony magában igen választékosan szidta a saját előre-nem-látását, mert a lánynak tett ígérete ellenére most nem tudott a védelmére sietni.

Beizzították Rogersszel a felrobbant propellert, de Tony tudta, hogy ha nem indít be azonnal a leállt hajtóművek közül még legalább kettőt, akkor a bázis le fog zuhanni. Felült, és sebesen rendbe szedte magát, majd a levegőt kapkodó, fémkar mellett ülő Kapitány felé fordult, hogy megossza vele a terv következő szakaszát.

– A többit megoldom, maga menjen el Emilyért! – Steve azonban nem értett egyet a fontossági sorrenddel, és ennek hangot is adott, miközben felállt.

– Még legalább két hajtóművet kell... – Tony minden ellenérvet kész volt azonnal és bármilyen válasszal elsöpörni, csak hogy a lányt biztonságban tudhassa, ezért félbeszakította a Kapitány mondandóját.

– Programhibásak, nem műszaki hibájuk van. Az egyetlen, amiben tud segíteni, hogy megkeresi Emilyt, és leveszi a karkötőjét, mert amíg viseli, védtelen.

– Hogyan?

– Csak törje le róla! – A szőke férfi bólintott és pajzsát az alkarjára húzva, futva indult a lány szobája felé. A Playboy még a rádióban halotta, ahogy Rogers óva inti.

– Legyen óvatos, Stark!

– Siessen! – kérte Tony a Kapitányt.

Muszáj volt kimondania hangosan is, mert úgy érezte, ha Emilynek valami baja esik az átkozott karkötője miatt, azt sosem bocsájtaná meg magának. Nem voltak puszipajtások a Kapitánnyal, de abban biztos volt, hogy Sir Lancelot képes megvédeni a lányt. Már csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy az hagyja-e majd magát megmenteni.

Mindeközben Emily az egyik raktár felé rohant. Barna haja csak úgy lobogott mögötte, arca bal oldalt véres volt; szerzett egy csúnya fejsebet, mikor lefejelt egy katonát, hogy gyengítsen a fogásán és így kiszabadulhasson a szorításából. Csak egy hajszálon múlt, hogy az erősítés nem kapta el őt, most is előlük rohant. A rádióját szinte azonnal elveszítette: a robbanáskor riadt fel a pihenőjéből, sietve felöltözött, és ahogy kilépett a folyosóra egy hatalmas pofon fogadta. Olyan erővel csapta meg a katona, hogy füléből kirepült a rádiója, ő pedig a falnak esett.

Pontosan tudta, hogy még így is nagy szerencséje volt: ha a támadó igazi ellenfélnek tekintette volna és ököllel üti meg, akkor komolyan megsérülhetett volna a saját óvatlansága miatt.

Eléggé megijedt, elvégre a bázis zuhant, ő pedig nem hogy a bázison lévőknek nem tudott segíteni, de még saját magát se tudta megvédeni teljesen az ereje nélkül. Aggódott a társaiért. Az az átkozott karkötő! Tony fenenagy gondviselésébe fog belepusztulni! Nem várta, hogy a férfi azonnal kiugrik valamelyik sarok mögül, hogy lekapja róla, de nem lett volna rossz. Jobb híján azonban neki kellett egyenlíteni a küzdelmen, természetesen néhány fegyver beszerzésével. Már ha addig el nem kapják. Így is tele volt már sérülésekkel, a S.H.I.E.L.D.-es egyenruhája pedig több helyen is elszakadt és véres lett. Hevesen és eredményesen harcolt, de a behatolók nagyon sokan voltak, ő pedig egyre jobban fáradt.

Nem járt közel a céljához, hiába futott gyorsan, sokszor egyenesen egy ellenséges csapatba, vagy épp egy tűzharcba botlott, és ilyenkor inkább irányt váltott, került. Egy ilyen kerüléskor szaladt bele egy, a liftből kilépő csapatba, amely tagjainak a lány azonnal felkeltette az érdeklődését. Harcba keveredtek, mert Emily nem tudott másként továbbjutni. Ebből nem lett volna baj, hiszen a katonák csak hárman voltak, Emily tudta, hogy képes lesz átjutni rajtuk.

A gond akkor kezdődött, mikor dulakodás közben észrevette, hogy egyre többen állják őt körül. A támadók nem bántak vele kesztyűs kézzel, egy kivédetlen ökölcsapás nyomán felszakadt a szája, egy kis figyelmetlenségét pedig az egyik térde bánta.

Pánikba esett, mikor az egyikük a földre vitte és fölé térdelve a gépfegyverével szándékozta megfojtani. Emilynek esélye sem volt: a katona erejével szemben mit sem ért az ő fáradt erőlködése. Túl sokan állták körül, és a fejére szálló köd ellen mit sem tehetett. Bár nem adta fel, csak most nem látott kiutat.

Steve már messze járt Emily szobájától, de nem hagyott fel a kereséssel. Megállás nélkül küzdötte át magát a folyosókat elfoglaló katonákon, miközben remélte, hogy a lány nem hagyta el a szintet, és főképpen, hogy nem esett baja. Ő maga időközben apró karcolásokat szerzett, és mivel a sietség miatt folyt róla a víz, az izzadság marta ezeket a sebeket – bár nem tulajdonított nagy figyelmet a fájdalomnak.

Futva haladt előre, kerülve a szükségtelen harcot, hogy minél gyorsabban juthasson tovább. Bakancsa kopogott a fémrácsos padlón, ahogy sietett. Az egyik sarkot követő folyosóra belépve azonban, amint az agya feldolgozta az elé táruló képet, elöntötte a harag, amelyet nála általában komoly tettek követtek.

Látta, amint a földön kifeküdt Emilyt egy fölé tornyosuló katona fojtogatja rengeteg másik gyűrűjében. Azonnal feléjük hajította a pajzsát, ami fejbe találta a lány támadóját, aki Emilyről lesodródva azonnal kiterült mellette. Fegyverropogás és néhány perces küzdelem következett, mely Steve lihegésével zárult, ahogy kifáradva az egyik falnak támaszkodva engedte összeesni az utolsó kiütött katonát.

Érezte, ahogy a bázis zuhanása teljesen lelassult, talán meg is állt. Néhány pillanat múlva egy újabb csapat érkezett a folyosóra, Rogers pedig ismét belevetette magát a harcba, amíg meg nem hallotta a háta mögül Emilyt.

– Steve! Gyere! – mutatott a falnak támaszkodó, rekedtes hangú lány a tőlük pár méterre várakozó liftre. Bár még szédült és a sérült lábára is erősen sántított, látta, hogy a Kapitány mekkora túlerővel néz szembe, de kiutat is talált maguknak.

Jó terv volt. Csak egy hiba volt benne: túl sok katona érkezett, valósággal özönlöttek a folyosó azon szakaszáról, ahonnan ő is jött korábban. Csak Steve állt választófalként a katonák és Emily között. Átlátta a helyzetet és döntött. Két ellenfél leterítése között a pajzsát Emily felé dobta – persze jóval gyengébben a megszokottnál –, aki értetlen arccal elkapta azt.

– A hídra! Menj! – kiáltotta oda neki, majd a katonák visszaterelték a figyelmét, de még közben beleszólt a rádiójába. – Stark! Emilyt a hídra küldöm – nyögte egy ütés és egy (sikeres) gáncsolás között. Megnyugtatta a hang a fülében; Tony közölte, hogy azonnal ott lesz.

Kissé lestrapált állapotban volt már: szerzett egy csúnya szúrt sebet és kezdett fáradni. Remélte, hogy a lány siet távozni a lifttel, mert a pajzsa nélkül csak rövid ideig tudta feltartani az emberhullámot, ami körülötte feltorlódott. Úgy tervezte, hogy ha a lány elmegy, akkor keres egy kiutat és valahogy átjut a katonákon. De Emily hangja ismét magára vonta a figyelmét.

Már besántikált a liftbe, kezében tartva Steve pajzsát – _„Milyen könnyű!"_, csodálkozott –, de ahogy visszaesett a behatolókkal küzdő Kapitányra a pillantása, megdermedt. Mintha egy kürt szólalt volna meg a fejében. Mi ütött belé?! Nem hagyhatja ott! Látta, hogy megsérült és a mozdulatai lassúak voltak a fáradtságtól. Nagyon sok behatoló állta körbe és még többen özönlöttek felé. Képtelen lett volna otthagyni, együtt kellett menniük, mert egyedül Rogers nem bírta volna sokáig. – „_El tudja érni a liftet ő is_ – gondolta –_,_ _mert muszáj."_

– Steve, gyere már! – A megszólított azonban nem fordult felé, mert épp három katonával harcolt egyszerre.

– A hídra! Indulj! – „_Miért tétovázik még?!"_ – tűnődött aggódva a Kapitány. Nem tudta már sokáig feltartani a támadókat. De az újbóli kiabálást hallva mérges lett.

– Nem hagylak itt! Gyere! – Emily tenyere a hidat jelző gombon feküdt, de képtelen volt megnyomni. Steve dühös és erőlködő arccal fordult felé, miközben egy katonát dobott át a vállán a lány felé, hogy a háta mögöttit utána könyökkel verhesse torkon.

– Tedd, amit mondtam! Indulj! – Utasította határozottan, de nem volt több ideje, máris vissza kellett fordulnia, ha nem akart hátrányba kerülni. Ám a makacs és kétségbeesett hang így is eljutott hozzá.

– Nem hagylak itt meghalni!

Steve elkeseredett volt és dühös. Hát miért képtelen ez a lány követni egy egyszerű utasítást?! Nem szerette az ilyesmit, mert mindig bajt okozott, ha valaki nem tartotta be a parancsait.

Nagyon nemes lélekre vallott, hogy a lány nem akarta ott hagyni, de nem értette miért nem látta be, hogy amit szeretne, az nem kivitelezhető. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha ő elindulna a lift felé, ezzel teret adva a katonáknak, azok azonnal tűz alá vennék őket, és ezt igen veszélyes volt megkockáztatni. A pajzsa Emilyt megvédené, de neki nem lenne ideje a liftbe érni. A szérumtól ugyan erősebb, de nem golyóálló – ezt már volt alkalma megtapasztalni. Nagyon kockázatos lenne.

Mikor Furyval megbeszélték, hogy ő lesz a csapat vezetője, és az igazgató tájékoztatta Emilyről, nem hitte volna, hogy ennyi baja lesz még vele.

A lány felé pillantva látta, hogy az még minding nem mozdult, hogy elindítsa a liftet, sőt, kilépett a folyosóra. Nem tudta sokáig feltartani a katonákat, és úgy tűnt, hogy Emilyt sem tudta meggyőzni, tehát kénytelen volt valami mást tenni; az egyetlen dolgot, amit a lány védelmében még megtehetett. Tudta, hogy öngyilkosság; a legjobb esetben is biztos volt, hogy el fogják találni. De a lány makacssága nem hagyott számára választási lehetőséget.

Próbált még nagyobb teret nyerni, majd egy, a közelében álló katonát a földről felrántva a többi felé hajított, és rohanni kezdett. A lány ijedt, kikerekedett szemekkel várta, de ő gyorsabb volt. Mikor az első lövések felharsantak már a pajzsot maga előtt tartó lányt tolta be sebesen a liftbe, a lendület miatt Emilyt valósággal a falának csapva, és rátenyerelt a gombra, mire az ajtó záródni kezdett.

Mivel Steve két fejjel magasabb volt a lánynál, tudta, hogy teljesen kitakarja a fegyveresek elől, de ezt kevésnek tartotta, ezért Emily vállánál és a pajzsánál (amibe a lány továbbra is szorosan kapaszkodott) fogva villámgyorsan lenyomta őt a padlóra, hogy a pajzs teljes védelmet nyújthasson, így nem eshetett baja a körülöttük záporozó lövedékek miatt. Már épp készült közölni Emilyvel, hogy erről igen komolyan el fognak még beszélgetni, amikor egy szúrást érzett a tarkójánál.

**.**

**.**

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`* † *´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**.**

**.**

Angel épp egy eszméletlen férfit húzott ki egy tömegbalesetet szenvedett német rendőrautóból. A jármű lángokban állt, az utastér kezdett megtelni füsttel. A motorháztető, a tető és a csomagtér égett, ahogy körülöttük az úttest betonja is. Erre magyarázatot adott a tőlük alig száz méterre felrobbant tartálykocsi, vagyis annak maradéka. A füst fojtogató és elviselhetetlen volt, de nem ért rá törődni vele.

Először az alacsonyabb, eszméletlen férfit emelte ki a jármű anyósülésről Heimlich-fogással, majd elkezdte őt lehúzni az autóútról a fű felé. Kissé köhögött és szúrt a szeme a füst miatt. A leállósávnál lépdelt, amikor történt valami.

Olyan erős fájdalom mart a lelkébe, amilyet csak az érezhet, aki megtudja egy szerette halálhírét. A torka elszorult, szemeiből könnyek gördültek le, világos sávokat húzva kormos arcára. Háttal az aszfaltra zuhant, a karjában húzott bőrdzsekis férfi pedig az ölébe esett, de ő mindebből semmit sem érzett a lelkébe beleszakító fájdalom miatt.

És _látta_. Nem a könnyes szemén át a füsttől homályos látásával, hanem a tudatával, kristálytisztán, mintha csak ott lett volna az arca előtt. A jövőt látta, egy világ jövőjét, mely egyre csak sötétbe borult, s végül a semmi elnyelte azt. Eltűnt.

Aztán vége volt. Ott feküdt, rajta a mozdulatlan alak, ő pedig megpillantotta a fekete füsttel tarkított kék eget maguk felett. Úgy zihált, mintha futott volna, füstmaszatos arca verejtékben úszott. „_Nincs elég időm!"_ – futott át az agyán.

Sebesen felült, és lendületesen lehúzta a férfit az útról. Hátrahajtotta a fejét és rohant vissza a másikért. Mikor odaért egy ijedt, barna szempár nézett vissza rá. A sebesült arca véres volt, beverhette a fejét ütközéskor.

– Beszorultam – nyögte a férfi fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal.

– Nyugalom! – mondta Angel, de ezt a felszólítást nem csak a sebesültnek szánta. Övéből zsebkést húzott elő, kicsapta és végigvágta vele a bal tenyerét. A jobbjával összecsukta a kést, és már hajolt is be a jármű utasterébe, hogy kezét a műszerfalra fektesse, a meglepődött, barna, szétálló hajú férfit pedig a másik alkarjával döntötte hátra az ülésben.

Halkan elkezdett egy furcsa, idegen nyelven beszélni, néhány pillanattal később pedig a kocsi nyikorogni, ropogni kezdett. Olyan volt, mintha tágult volna a férfi körül a hely. Az azonban fájdalmasan felkiáltott a lábát érő fájdalom miatt, de Angel tudta, hogy nincs annyi ideje, hogy gyengéden bánjon a férfival. Nem volt ideje se megnyugtatni, se később kihúzni, ahogy azért sem tudott maradni, hogy rendesen ellássa. Már így is máshol kellett volna lennie...

– Elég lesz! – hallotta meg a férfi rekedtes hangját, és abban a pillanatban a hóna alá nyúlva kihúzta a kocsiból, egészen a fűig. Ott leengedte és a szemébe nézett.

– Figyelj rám! Indulnom kell, azonnal! Semir jól van, csak akkor szólíts, ha nagy baj van!

Ben bólintásával kísérve Angel eltűnt a kék lángok között.

**.**

**.**

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`* † *´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**.**

**.**

Emily dermedten figyelte, ahogy a Kapitány bevetődött a liftbe – a lendülettől betolta őt a túlsó falig –, és rácsapott a hidat jelző gombra, majd azonnal a földre nyomta őt. Záródtak az ajtószárnyak, de rengeteg golyó záporozott körülöttük keresztül a liften.

Éppen bezárultak az ajtók, mikor a férfi hirtelen felkapta a fejét, mintha csak váratlanul a lámpára pillantana, majd némán eldőlve kiterült a padlón. Emilyt elfogta a rettegés és a pánik, mert a szőkés férfi nem mozdult többet. De a legijesztőbbek a nyitott, semmibe révedő, tengerkék szemei voltak.

Látta szétterjedni a vérfoltot a Kapitány kék ruháján, és vérbe borulni a lift padlóját a férfi nyaka alatt.

– Steve! – Elszorult torkán csak ennyit bírt kinyögni. A pajzsot nekidöntötte a lift falának, majd remegő kézzel az arca felé nyúlt, hogy lássa, hol sérült meg.

Magában fohászkodott, hogy Tony a liftajtóban várja, hogy levegye róla a karkötőjét és akkor azonnal, jó eséllyel teljesen rendbe tudta volna hozni Rogers Kapitány sérüléseit. De ahogy meglátta a férfi jobb arcát felsikoltott és zokogni kezdett, miközben a vér lassan az egész padlót beterítette.

Döccent a lift és kinyílt az ajtó. Tony és Fury nem erre a látványra számítottak. Emily zokogva térdepelt Rogers felett, kezeibe temetve az arcát és egyre csak azt hajtogatta, hogy _„Megöltem őt!"._ A Kapitány mellkasát és arca jobb oldalát vér borította, ahogy mellette, a falnak támasztott pajzsa egy részét és az egész liftpadlót is. A férfi nyitott, mozdulatlan szemei magyarázatot adtak a jobb szeme feletti sebre, mely nagyon úgy nézett ki, mint egy lövedék kimenete.

Mindkét férfi azonnal lefagyott. Erre nem lehetett felkészülni. Először Fury sóhajtott fel.

– Uram Isten...! – Kezét a szájára szorította. Ekkor Tony közelebb lépett. Elszorult torkán nehezen tudta kipréselni a szavakat.

– Emily! Kérlek, gyere ide! – Elborzadt a tömény vérszagtól, csaknem rosszul lett, de a lányt azonnal el kellett vinnie onnan, kihánynia magát ráért később is. – Emily, kérlek, add ide a kezed! Kérlek!

Nem várta meg, hogy a lány reagáljon, mert eddig sem adta jelét annak, hogy tudatában lenne a jelenlétének, így még közelebb lépett, egy kézzel megtámaszkodott a liftajtón – a támadók visszavonulása miatt már nem viselt páncélt –, a másikkal pedig elhúzta a lány kezét az arca elől, csak hogy szembesülhessen vér és könnyáztatta arcával.

– Megöltem! – sírta továbbra is Emily.

– Gyere velem! – Tony már húzta is fel és ki a liftből, csak hogy a karjaiba zárhassa a továbbra is zokogó lányt.

– Vedd.. le.. a.. karkötőt.. hogy.. meggyógyít..hassam! – Tony alig értette a zokogástól a szavakat, illetve az sem segített, hogy Emily teljesen belefúrta az arcát a pólójába. Stark kérdő tekintettel Furyra nézett, aki Rogers mellett térdelt és lezárta a szőke férfi szemhéjait, majd a saját szemét is behunyta.

– Nem lehet – válaszolta a Tony Emilynek, szinte csak suttogva a szavakat.

**.**

**.**

Nick utasítására néhány ügynök a lifttel szemközti szobába vitte Rogers testét, hordágyra emelve, tisztelettel. A Zseni továbbra is szorosan ölelte Emilyt, közben gyengéden simogatta a hátát, várva, hogy a zokogás elhalkuljon. Furyra nézett, aki a falnak dőlve állt némán, a szemközti ajtót bámulva. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, és a másik megértette Tony kérését.

Lassan ellépett a faltól a Playboy mellé, és magához húzta a tiltakozó lányt, aki nem nagyon akarta elengedni őt, de végül mégiscsak a fekete férfi karjai között talált új menedékre. Stark hálából bólintott, és elindult a nyitott ajtó felé, de megállt előtte. Az ajtófélfára tett kézzel megtámaszkodott.

Vadul kavarogtak a gondolatai. Egyetlen ok miatt kérte meg Rogerst, hogy menjen el a lányért. Azért, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a technikai-tudományos képességei kimerülnek a telefon és a villanykapcsoló használatában. Esélye sem lett volna feltörni a vírust, ami blokkolta a hajtóműveket, viszont kétség sem merült fel benne, hogy nem tudná megvédeni Emilyt, akár bármi áron. Igaza volt. De akkor is hibásnak érezte magát. Ő utasította a férfit, hogy menjen el és váltsa be az ígéretet, amit ő tett a lánynak, de az árát már Rogersfizette meg.

Zakatoló gondolatai közül egy tompa csattanás rántotta ki, ami a lift mellől érkezett. Ideje sem volt odafordulnia, máris érezte, hogy valami a vállánál félrelökte az ajtóból, és látott valakit berohanni maga mellett, akit mintha kék lángok lengtek volna körül. Érezte az elhaladó furcsa auráját, olyan érzés volt, mintha egy pillanatra felmelegedett volna a levegő. Mikor visszanyerte az egyensúlyát már Nick is mellette állt, előreszegezett fegyverrel. Benéztek a szobába, de bent – bár erre számítottak – nem Loki tartózkodott.

Egy fiatal lány állt az asztal mellett, amire Rogerst fektették. Göndör, vöröses haját két oldalról kissé hátrafogta, fekete, sportosabb ruházata több helyen elszakadt, bőre csupa korom volt és nem lehetett nem érezni a ruháiból áradó füstszagot.

Arca izzadt és sápadtnak tűnt, de könnyfátyolos szemei ijesztőnek hatottak. Ahogy lenézett a Kapitány véres arcára egyszerre tűnt mérhetetlenül szomorúnak és rettentő dühösnek. Tony könnyek nyomait fedezte fel a maszatos arcon, látta, ahogy azok megcsillannak a fényben.

Nem akarta elhinni, hogy amit lát, az a valóság. Steve sápadtan, véresen és mozdulatlanul feküdt előtte. i„_Az nem lehet, hogy nincs remény..._"/i – gondolta kétségbeesetten. Remegő tenyereit a férfi nyakára és homlokára fektette. Túl késő volt. Elkésett. A zokogás megrázta a vállait, újabb könnyek gördültek végig az arcán. Steve meghalt. Angel alig látta a merev, véres arcot a könnyein át. A veszteség okozta fájdalom az egész lényébe belemart. A fény végleg kihunyt. Az emberiség, ennek a világnak a reményével végleg elveszett. A férfi halálát milliárdok halála fogja követni. Az angyal érezte a sötétség auráját terjeszkedni a világ körül. Vége van.

Csakhogy őt nem ilyen fából faragták. Ő nem törődhetett bele ennyire könnyen a kudarcba, nem engedhetett a sötétségnek. Nem lehetett, nem adhatta fel ilyen könnyen, neki találnia kell valami megoldást – ébredt fel benne az elhatározás. Az ő feladata az élet és a fény megóvása volt, i_bármi áron/i_. Nem hagyhatta cserben a férfit, mert ha valaki képes volt a Kapitányt megmenteni, akkor az ő volt. Nem azért kapta a feladatot, mert hajlandó volt megtorpanni bármilyen akadály előtt, mert hajlandó volt elfogadni a halált. Eltökélten kicsapta a zsebkését, de egy határozott kiáltás megállásra késztette.

– Azonnal tegye le azt a kést és azonosítsa magát! – A lány Furyra nézett, de barna szemei olyan haragot sugároztak, ami megrémítette mindhármukat. Alig egy másodperc volt, amíg a bal tenyerét feléjük emelte, és ők hanyatt vágódva végigcsúsztak a padlón. A folyosón tértek magukhoz a megdöbbenéstől, de addigra már becsapódott előttük az ajtó és hallották a zár kattanását. Fury a füléhez emelte a kezét.

– Vészhelyzet az egyes mellékpihenőben, technikai csapatot kérek, akik kinyitják az ajtót! – mondta a rádiójába, közben a kilincset rángatva meggyőződött, hogy azt az idegen valóban bezárta. – Kinyitni! – dörömbölt rajta. – A fene vinné el! Stark, maga ismeri?

A kérdezett felé fordult, aki megrázta a fejét, miközben már Emilyt húzta fel a földről.

Ekkor lendületesen kinyílt az ajtó, Fury kezéből kirántódott a kilincs, és az idegen kilépett a helyiségből. A férfi azonnal hátralépett és ráemelte a fegyverét, de ő nem foglalkozott vele, egyszerűen átnézett rajta. Szemét egyenesen Tonyra szegezte, akinek nem kerülte el figyelmét a lány vértől csöpögő bal tenyere, melyről gyakran cseppentek kövér, vörös cseppek a padlóra.

– Kérlek, segíts! – Mielőtt a meglepett Zseni reagált volna, Fury vette magához a szót.

– Azonosítsa magát!

A barna szemek megvillantak. A lány a fekete férfira szegezte pillantását, mely sötétnek tűnt a benne visszafojtott haragtól. Lassan tagolt szavai hangsúlya csak megerősítette, hogy a benne kavargó érzelmek nem voltak túl barátságosak. Tony már biztos volt benne, hogy az idegen nem kicsit pikkel Furyra.

– Maga itt nem utasít semmire, mert ezek után egyetlen percet sem pazarolok el azzal, hogy magához szóljak! – majd visszafordult Tonyhoz, tekintete pedig meglágyult, mintha a korábbi düh semmivé lett volna. Határozottan reagálást várt tőle, de a férfi nem értette. Ki ő és miért jött? Mit akar?

– Miért? Vagy mi célból segítsek?

Az idegen kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét és elgondolkodva válaszolt. Biztosra kellett mennie.

– Hogy törleszthess a megfizetett árból.

Paff! Mint ha egy pofon csattant volna az arcán, kissé leesett az álla is. – i„_Honnan a jó büdös fenéből tudja?!_"/i – Pontosan a lelkébe talált. Oda, ahová a Rogers halála miatti bűntudatot és fájdalmat zárta. A lány a szavaival valósággal kirántotta a csapóajtót, és az érzelmek megrohanták.

Nem volt joga ekkora felelősséget a szőke férfira hárítani. Hibásnak érezte magát a halála miatt, ha nem is teljesen, de nagy részben. Ha tehetett volna bármit, amivel a hibát helyrehozhatta volna, azt azonnal megtette volna, ez egy pillanatig sem volt kétséges számára. De a lány valóban ehhez kérte a segítségét? Képes lehetett visszahozni a Kapitányt a halálból ez a különös idegen? Nem nagyon volt mit veszítenie, a segítségét pedig nem tagadhatta meg, ha van esély Rogersen segíteni. Őrültség volt, de bólintott. Lenézett az őt ölelő, könnyes arcú lány szemébe.

– Em, kérlek, maradj Furyval, amíg… nem végzek!

– Na de…

– Kérlek, fogadj szót! – szakította félbe szigorúan a lány ellenkezését, aki erre csak tétován bólintott. Legutóbb az engedetlensége valaki életébe került, és ezt, amíg él, nem fogja elfelejteni. Lassan elengedte és hátrébb lépett a férfitől. Azonban az igazgató sem hagyta szó nélkül a dolgot.

– Stark, megtiltom, hogy...!

– Nem! Megteszem, amit kér! – Tony határozott léptekkel megindult az ajtó felé, az idegen pedig félrehúzódott, hogy beengedje őt.

A szobában, ami a hídon dolgozók első számú pihenője volt, már szétterjedt a vérszag. Tony köhögött párat, hogy leplezze és elmulassza a rosszullétét, közben pedig hallotta becsapódni az ajtót maga mögött. A lány elsietett mellette, és neki leesett az álla, ahogy körbenézett a kis helyiségben.

A falakon, ahol nem volt bútor, számtalan tenyérnyomot és rajzolatot látott. Mind vörösen csillant meg a reggeli napfény első sugaraiban. Tony azonnal összekötötte a lány véráztatta tenyerét a nyomatokkal. Az álmennyezeten egy nyitott tenyérnyomot látott; vonalak indultak ki belőle és furcsa minták voltak körülötte. Alatta, a szőnyegen Rogers feküdt, az asztal, amire fektették a fal mellé lett félretolva. Ezüstös felületén foltokban állt a férfi vére.

– Most egy olyan világba készülsz belépni, ahol hihetetlen és különös dolgokat fogsz látni és érezni – mondta neki az ismeretlen.

– Tudsz segíteni? – Tony a vérfoltos asztallapról elvonva a tekintetét a lány szemeibe bámult, aki már a Kapitány fejénél térdepelt. Tőle karnyújtásnyira egy égő gyertya és egy pohár víz pihent.

– Mindent megteszek, ami csak lehetséges.

– Mit kell tennem?

– Az ajtót bezártam – intett a fejével a megfelelő irányba. Tony egy újabb tenyérnyomot látott az ajtó sötét borításán. – Semmiképp ne nyisd ki, mert kintről megpróbálnak majd bejutni! Amit tennem kell, ahhoz hihetetlen nagy energia és koncentráció szükséges, ezért semmi esetre se zavarj meg, és amíg nem vagyok magamnál, neked kell ellátnod őt. Mindent megtalálsz, amire csak szükséged lehet.

– Ki vagy te?

– Nincs időnk most magyarázkodásra, de később minden meg fogsz tudni. – A lány tenyereit a szőke férfi fejsebeire szorította. – Kérlek, amíg tart, ülj le, maradj mozdulatlan és csendben.

Tony bólintott, aztán sietve letelepedett az ajtó mellett a fal tövében. Bár a szobában volt egy egészen puhának tetsző kanapé, ő nem érezte szükségét, hogy arra üljön, mikor Rogers teste is a szőnyegen feküdt, mellette pedig térdepelt a lány.

Az idegen lassan felemelte a fejét és tekintetét a plafonra függesztette. Tony kissé meglepő dologra lett figyelmes: emlékei szerint a lánynak az imént még barna szemei voltak, most azonban tengerkék szemekkel meredt egy pontra, valahol a mennyezeten. Olyan kék szemeket Tony tudomása szerint csak egy ember birtokolt, ő pedig előttük feküdt a szőnyegen.

– Kezdheted! – mondta a lány halkan maga elé. Tony nem értette pontosan. Kihez beszélt? Nem neki mondta amit mondott, de akkor kinek? És amikor a levegőt kettészelte egy hatalmas villámlás hangja, amibe nem csak az ablak, de minden, még Tony tüdeje is belerezonált, akkor jött rá, hogy mekkorát tévedett.

A villámok sokasodtak, enyhe sötétedést és kövér esőcseppeket hozva magukkal. És akkor Tony megvilágosodott. Nem csak Rogers nézett már rá ilyen egyedi, tengerkék szemekkel. Hanem Thor is.

Ez volt az utolsó tény, amit a gyorsan egymást követő események során biztosan tudott. A Zseni innentől már elvesztette az események fonalát.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ha ezt olvasod, az azt jelenti, hogy mégis itt olvastad a történetet - ebben az esetben így jártál, és engem is elszomorítottál XD No mindegy, több is veszett Mohácsnál...**

A következő fejezet: **I./2. Tenni valamit - Amit ide már nem fogok feltölteni, kizárólag a Merengőre, mivel tényleg sok munkám volt a fejezetek kivitelezésében, ezért tisztelj meg azzal, hogy ott olvasod és véleményezed!  
**

_  
**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad, a kritikának örülnék, hogy tudjam, érdemes-e feltöltenem a további fejezeteket. **Nem vagyok nagyravágyó, egy "kösz, folytasd" is elég nekem, de a hosszabb kritikákat is meghálálom ám **ヅ**


End file.
